Dave X Dirk (lemon)
by silentOrigins
Summary: EXTREM LEMON. IF U DONT LIKE LEMONS GO AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

Dirk sticks his shades up Daves ass...

If u read this... CONGRATZ!

UR A PERVERT!  
>TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL XDDDDDD<p> 


	2. So i give answers

BEAUTIFUL- oh, thank you

10/10 loved it :)- im funny as fuck

... Steamy- was supposed to be ;)

THIS IS SO FUCKED UP YOU ASSHOLE XD- this is true

Thats Some Sexy Stuff For A Thirteen Year Old Writer XD- i was twelve at the time, 14 now, woo

XD I did not see that coming- many people didnt see it... CUMMING ;) lmao

Fuck You Bitch- thank you daddy

...- oh?

What  
>The<br>Hell

I  
>Am<br>Really  
>Confused<p>

...

[No Comment]- ik it was a bit too sexy for children, much sorry

LOL- oh

Eggecellent- eggs are good.

Best fucking story ever! 11/10 Had nosebleeds!- good

:/- oh

weird but wwhatevver- shut up eridan, just leave

I AGREE WITH COOKIESFORALMOSTEVERYONE. 11/10. BEST STORY EVER.- oh thank you ^-^

Really? That's a bit immature. It does not make you a pervert for wanting to read porn. It makes you human. News flash: EVERYONE HAS HAD CONTACT WITH PORN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. It's simply natural to want to be sexually simulated. How old you? 7? If you don't like porn then stay away from the M rated section. Simple as that. There is really no need to waste space with useless crap like this. I understand that you were just trying to be funny but it's very annoying. Please be a bit more mature. Thank you.- i was twelve calm your shit

I fucking hate you- i love you too sweetums

Lol so funny -what now- LEMONS*throws LEMONS at everyone*- *catches lemon* omg thank you 33333

Best fanfiction ever. I actually loved that troll. 9000/10- thankie

Hahahaha! I am tho!- same

You are an awesome person. Yes I'm a perv. No I don't care.- thank you. same ngl. neither.

WHAT THE FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKUFFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUFUCK- fuck is overused in this comment like... jesus

I my be a pervert but you are an ass who wasted my time plus I only read fanfics so I can see what the writer can do with detail and lemons need a lot of detail so thanks for fucking yourself in front of fellow writers enjoy it you ass- i was 12, jesus lighten up

I fucking hate you- 3

Dude I only keep coming back to this for the sh*** and giggles- i am glad i make you shit and giggle at the same time 3

*flips table*- well that was rude

Fuck You.- daddy no

Hi  
>And<br>Bye- hello... awh bye

U- v, w, x, y, z

fck you- you spellt fuck wrong

why... like the troll was good but, shades up daves ass WTF?! XD- because i promised lemon so i gave soome lemon

NoT CoOl- same

I hate the fact that I love this. XD I keep coming back just to read this- good, im glad its still entertaining people tbh

God fucking dammit lol XD- you're welcome

HA FUNNY AS FUCK! o- thankyou

Ok so if you want to read the best god dam gamtav fanfic evr type gamtav lemon and the scroll down to sushisama's tea time. IT IS THE BEST FUCKING FANFIC EVR READ IT!  
>and it everything every gamtav shipper would want (plus IT IS EXTREMLY LONG!) SO PLZ READ IT! IT WILL CHANGE UR LIFE! MOST DEFINITELY 4 THE BETTER!- ill try and read it sometime ^-^<p>

name says it all.- this is true

glad this shit is still entertaining people two years after i wrote the fucker. I felt the need to do this because most of the comments were people without accounts and i really wanted to reply to the hateful comments ^-^


End file.
